Yang Tak Sampai
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ada hal yang tak sempat disampaikan Takaki pada Akari; yakni tentang perasaannya. Dan Takaki berusaha menulis surat lagi. [takaki/akari]


**Ringkasan** : Ada hal yang tak sempat disampaikan Takaki pada Akari; yakni tentang perasaannya. Dan Takaki berusaha menulis surat lagi.

 **Peringatan** : takaki/akari; time skip; canon

 **Dislaimer** : 5 Centimeter per Second belongs to **Makoto** **Shinkai** and **CoMix** **Wave**

* * *

 _Maybe we tried to leave as much memories of ourselves with each other_

… _because we knew one day we wouldn't be together anymore_

[—Makoto Shinkai; 5 Centimeters per Second]

* * *

 **YANG TAK SAMPAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © Kenzeira**

* * *

Untuk Akari,

 _O genki desu ka_?* Semoga kau baik-baik saja.

Ini sudah limabelas tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertukar surat. Rasanya aneh dan membuatku gugup bahkan ketika menulisnya. Setelah sekian lama, banyak sekali cerita yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Banyak sekali, sampai aku tak mampu mengingat semuanya.

Jangan menertawakanku.

Tapi, Akari, yang mampu kuingat hanyalah kebersamaan kita. Sudah lama sekali. Aku selalu ingat kata-katamu yang mengatakan bahwa kecepatan kelopak bunga sakura ketika jatuh adalah 5 sentimeter per detik. Aku bertanya-tanya, dari manakah kau mengetahui hal sepele semacam itu. Agaknya pertanyaan itu sangat terlambat mengingat kata-kata itu kau ucapkan ketika kita masih kecil, barangkali duapuluh tahun lalu.

Aneh, ya, aku justru mengingat hal-hal lampau.

Aku juga ingat tatkala kau menari dengan payung merah muda di tangan, di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran. Serupa hujan salju, kau berkata. Aku mengiyakan. Kau juga menyimpan harapan, katamu kau berharap dapat melihat sakura bermekaran tahun depan bersama-sama. Bersamaku, bersama kau. Kita bersama.

Namun kau sudah lebih dulu pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Sangat jauh. Di sanalah titik bermulanya kita bertukar surat.

Nyaris setiap hari aku mengecek kotak surat. Aku akan sangat bahagia apabila mendapati suratmu di sana. Biasanya aku tergesa masuk ke kamar dan berbaring seraya membaca pelan-pelan setiap apa yang kautulis. Lalu aku akan tersenyum dan bergegas menulis surat balasan.

Lucu sekali. Kadang aku ingin mengulang masa itu.

Naa, Akari, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Maaf sudah bertanya hal yang sama dua kali. Sebab, aku sendiri merasa jauh dari baik-baik saja. _Gomen_.

Maaf karena sudah membebanimu dengan suratku ini. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya.

Lima tahun lalu, ketika kau berkata kau hanya akan mencintaiku sampai hari itu, aku merasa dunia mendadak runtuh. Katamu, bahkan jika kita sudah bertukar surat ratusan kali, hati kita tak bergerak mendekat meski hanya satu sentimeter saja. Di tahun-tahun suram itu, yang kulakukan hanya bergerak maju, tanpa menginginkan apapun.

Dan … betapa menyakitkan, ketika aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah tak memiliki motivasi untuk menjalani hidup.

Lalu, semalam, aku bermimpi, mimpi tentang masa lalu. Mimpi di saat kita masih tigabelas tahun, dan kita berada di tempat yang luas, bersalju, tanah yang kosong tanpa rumah-rumah, cahaya yang datang terlihat kecil dan sangat jauh, hanya ada kita di jalan yang kita lalui. Dengan penuh keyakinan, suatu hari kita pasti akan melihat sakura bermekaran bersama-sama.**

Meski pada kenyataannya tidak pernah begitu. Kita tidak pernah lagi melihat sakura bermekaran bersama-sama selain hari itu.

Sekarang, pada klimaks surat ini, aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa aku menulis surat untukmu sedang aku sudah tidak tahu lagi di mana keberadaanmu.

* * *

 _Takaki melipat surat yang baru saja ditulisnya. Dia menyobek kertas baru._

 _Kemudian, kembali menulis._

* * *

Untuk Akari,

Ini adalah lanjutan surat terakhir:

Naa, Akari, apakah kau masih mengingatku?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Catatan:

*Apa kabar?

**Penggalan kata-kata di film 5 Centimeters per Second pada menit ke 55:11

* * *

Lebih dari sepuluh kali saya menonton film ini, dan saya tak pernah berhasil untuk tidak menangis.

Sabtu Legi, 6 Juni 2015

11:22 PM


End file.
